Picks are well known devices for plucking the strings of guitars and other musical instruments, picks typically being utilized to engage and pluck strings individually and sequentially during play. A wide variety of picks of various shapes and sizes are well known, ranging from the standard pear-shaped pick to other more exotic picks or plectrums exemplified by the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,516, issued Oct. 17, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,307, issued Nov. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,301, issued Feb. 19, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,820, issued Oct. 18, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,274, issued Jan. 18, 1949, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2007/0256533, published Nov. 8, 2007, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2005/0223872, published Oct. 13, 2005, U.S. Design Patent No. D454,149, issued Mar. 5, 2002, U.S. Design Patent No. D448,400, issued Sep. 25, 2001, U.S. Design Patent No. D395,330, issued Jun. 16, 1998, U.S. Design Patent No. D369,615, issued May 7, 1996, U.S. Design Patent No. D358,833, issued May 30, 1995, U.S. Design Patent No. D356,593, issued Mar. 21, 1995, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2009/0084244, published April, 2009, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2008/0178725, published July, 2008, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2005/0204893, published September, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,095, issued May, 2005, U.S. Design Patent No. D444,167, issued June, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,307, issued November, 1993, U.S. Design Patent No. D317,617, issued June, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,505, issued May, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,826, issued February, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,820, issued October, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,241, issued August, 1904, U.S. Pat. No. 567,447, issued September, 1896 and Stash Picks Wicked Pick Guitar Picks viewed at http://www.samash.com/p/Wicked-Pick-Guitar-Picks-Bag-of-7-49973774 on Feb. 13, 2010.
Some of the devices disclosed in the above-identified prior art utilize a plurality of jagged or serrated picking edges, while others employ a plurality of “fingers” which are utilized to strike only a single string, either in sequence or simultaneously. This approach severely limits tonal quality and does not begin to approximate the complex music produced by “finger plucking”, that is, plucking of the strings by the player's fingers.